1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film transport mechanisms and, more particularly, to removably film boxes with disengageable drives, film registration devices and semicircular shutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film boxes for cameras used particularly in making multiple exposure images generally include a pair of film boxes to house the unexposed and exposed film. These film boxes are generally not removable and remountable without meticulous attention to alignment of the drive mechanisms; often, threading the film from the film boxes into the camera is a difficult, time consuming and laborious process with danger of inadvertently exposing the film. A shutter for multi exposure images generally includes a rotatably driven segmented disk having multiple journals for support. The structure attendant the shutter requires a substantial disk diameter, which diameter is an impediment to the minimum size of the camera casing or housing; moreover, the support and drive apparatus for the disk may often be the dictating criteria for the camera housing size.
Registration of a film strip for obtaining a multi exposure image generally includes a pair of registration pins cooperating with the sprocket holes in the film strip. Such pair of pins do not accommodate for various common problems, such as film elongation. Moreover, the registration pins are associated with the structure for holding the film in place and impede or otherwise render difficult insertion and/or removal of a film strip, advancement of a film strip and other film strip transport requirements. In some prior art configurations, difficulties exist with regard to mounting and demounting masks and other elements to be superimposed with an image on a film strip.